1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus that simulates stair climbing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise apparatus having independently oscillating pedals wherein the speed may be controlled and monitored by the operator or may be preselected and controlled and monitored by computer control programs.
2. Prior Art
Stair climbing exercisers are generally known in the art. Treadmill exercisers, such as Parsons (U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,466) and Harrison et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,215) are typical and are necessary much larger and bulkier than the present design which eliminates the treads and risers. Additionally, in the known treadmill designs, the size of the stairs is fixed and cannot be adjusted to accomodate the user.
Likewise, ladder climbing devices are known in the art. Gulland (U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,958) discloses such a device. While ladder climbing does provide exercise for the user, it does not simulate the forward-stepping action found in stair climbing.
Previous attempts at simulating stair-climbing, such as Champoux (U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,924) and McFee (U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,302), feature pedals that reciprocate with each other as a critical element. This symmetrical range of motion is neither necessary nor desirable. By way of example, in a rehabilitation or medical situation, a user, due to injury, may not be capable of equal work on the right and left pedals. The present invention, with its asymmetrical range of motion, allows the user to vary the size of steps between the left and right pedals to accomodate the needs of the user.
Rotary motion pedal exercisers, while known, are not as desirable as stair-climbing for several reasons. Rotary exercisers are normally operated from the sitting position. Additionally, an even force is not required to operate the rotary pedals. The maximum force is required when the pedals are near the vertical position and less force is required as the pedals depart from that point.
It is, therefore, a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that accurately simulates stair-climbing and is of a light-weight and simple design.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that simulates stair-climbing wherein the pedals of the exerciser may oscillate independently of each other and wherein the height of the step is chosen by the user.
It is an additional object and purpose of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus that is less stressful on the user's body ligaments than running, aerobic dancing or other aerobic exercises since it eliminates jarring of the body.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that may be controlled and monitored by a computer control.
A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following U.S. patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,555,108 Monteiro November 26, 1985 3,381,958 Gulland May 7, 1968 4,519,603 DeCloux May 28, 1985 3,592,466 Parsons July 13, 1971 3,765,245 Hampl October 16, 1973 4,416,293 Anderson et al. November 22, 1983 1,854,473 Laborda April 19, 1932 4,112,928 Putsch September 12, 1978 4,512,566 Bicocchi April 23, 1985 4,298,893 Holmes November 3, 1981 3,497,215 Harrison February 24, 1970 3,970,302 McFee July 20, 1976 3,747,924 Champoux July 24, 1973 3,758,112 Crum et al. September 11, 1973 3,511,500 Dunn May 12, 1970 3,582,069 Flick June 1, 1971 3,495,824 Cuinier February 17, 1970 3,587,319 Andrews June 28, 1971 3,529,474 Olson et al. September 22, 1970 3,756,595 Hague September 4, 1973 2,253,996 Bechman August 26, 1941 1,521,487 Turner December 30, 1924 3,628,791 Garcia December 21, 1971 ______________________________________
Monteiro (U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,108) discloses a rotatable drum with extending ears for stairs having a gear drive connected to a hydraulic system. The steps do not operate independently of each other. In Monteiro and in reciprocating pedal systems, it is possible for the user to shift his or her weight from left to right. The user must consciously decide to work at the exercise, as opposed to the present invention wherein an even force is required to operate the independent pedals.
McFee (U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,302), in its alternate embodiment, and Champoux (U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,924) disclose pedal exercisers having pivotally mounted arms connected to pedals. The pedals reciprocate with each other and do not operate independently. McFee and Champoux, thus, suffer from the same problems mentioned in Monteiro. The desired asymmetrical range of motion is also missing. Additionally, dismounting the McFee device would be difficult since moving weight from one pedal will cause the other pedal to quickly fall. As will be appreciated, in the present invention, when the user stops climbing, both pedals slowly drift to the floor.
DeCloux (U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,603) and Putsch (U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,928) are rotary motion pedal devices suffering from the problems previously mentioned of all rotary motion pedal devices. Putsch discloses rotary motion pedals connected to a direct current generator and load control resistance means. DeCloux discloses a brake and release system to give the user a stepping-up effect.
Hampl (U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,245) discloses an alternator having a permanent magnet, as opposed to the electromagnet in the present invention, and having a load resistor. The present invention eliminates the need for the heavy duty transistor required in Hampl as a controllable variable resistance device.
The remaining references are of interest only.